


empty spaces (what are we living for?)

by barryolivers



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Comic!Hartley is in the CW!Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, literal lost puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"...I always knew you'd kill me." Hartley laughed hollowly at Eobard, before the sound turned to a gurgle, blood spilling out over his clothes. His knees hit the floor, before his head cracked against the wall as he slumped against it.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Hartley, his red hair falling into his eyes, watched Rathaniel through increasingly blurry vision, he reached out to pet the rat. "...Good boy..." he smiled weakly, the empty pill bottle was being sniffed by another rat. "Always... there.. never left..." his eyes closed finally.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hartley gasped in air, choking on it, spluttering as he collapsed sideways onto a cold floor. His life felt like it had flashed in front of his eyes. He grabbed his throat, not knowing why.. Nothing was wrong... But he felt so wet.</i>
</p>
<p> <br/>Hartley Rathaway never knew the extent the Anti-Life equation would go to, to keep it's vessel alive, at least, not until he woke up in a small, padded cell, wearing an all black uniform and meeting a young speedster that said he was Barry Allen. Which made no sense, isn't Barry Allen dead, and blonde, and older? And where's Wally? And who's this guy in the wheel chair? And... And is that <i>really</i> Cisco Ramon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was written with someone else who doesn't have any social media but they're called Gwen anyways.
> 
> I'd read the warning tags. To clarify the tags, it's Comic!Hartley with Cisco, as come on, the pair would be cute, and CW!Hartley with Harrison, as it's pretty obvious that Hartley had an obsession with Harrison. Although, the latter of the pairings won't be a main. But yas, on with the story.

Hartley Osgood Rathaway, age 42, skipped university in favour of playing dress-up with a group of criminals, the only good career he’d had being at various shelters. His life had been pretty good for a reformed super villain, Wally West, the third man to call himself ‘The Flash’ considered the Piper his friend, he managed to have a halfway decent dating life. Only for him to throw it all out the window… Well, The Mirror Master, Even McCullugh had started that downfall. Framing him for the death of his parents, the exact same parents whose house he was currently living in, him and his rats… His rats were his only friends in the worlds. “He made me think I killed them” he said to a rat sitting on his knee. “I still see it in my dreams… I used to kick James as I slept…” he laughed hollowly “James Jesse is dead.. Did you know that Rathaniel? He is…” the sound of soft piano playing faltered. “It’s late, isn’t it Gio?” he spoke to another rat, this one blonde and sitting on top of the piano. “…It’s too late for me.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hartley Osgood Rathaway, age 22, a prestigious degree from Central City’s best university, a career at the premier scientific facility- Only for it all to go up in smoke. The young brunette was kneeling besides the empty trash can. This was vindictiveness at its best (or worse) he had found everything Harrison Wells had given him, covered it in gasoline and set fire to it. _I’m going to bring his pathetic world crumbling down… Eobard Thawne. I know your secret…_ he smiled to himself. After his (embarrassing, and insulting) failure to murder Harrison Wells (Or did you just _want_ him again? He pondered) he had hidden in an abandoned warehouse, cliché, but it worked. He got up, fire bathing light across his face. “Step one… Set a trap” he said to himself, priming his gloves.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlin sipped her coffee, watching Barry run, it was almost midnight and the young doctor wanted to _sleep._ “Well, nothing seems to be happening tonight. Maybe we should think of turning in?” she turned to her compatriots in assisting The Flash. Barry was too about to offer they shack up for the night, slowing his running. As if to mock them, a small alert went off on the computers. Something Felicity had helped set up. “Crime in progress… Great.” Caitlin went to examine the computers “…Rathaway’s back.” She moaned to herself, she liked Hartley Rathaway no more than Cisco did. The boy was insufferable.

“All of the money, I know you don’t see a lot of it but there’s no need to be so incompetent at handling it.” Hartley said snippily to the poor teller, her peroxide blond hair falling out of it’s elaborate style and make-up running down her face from crying. A small part of Hartley felt bad for her “…Just get the money into the bag, and this’ll all be a bad memory.” He glanced at the clock. “...Slowest man alive more like…” he muttered to himself.

"Piper." Barry 'greeted' once sped in the bank, catching the tail end of Hartley's bitter comment. "Though you'd have a little more sense than to come back here."

Hartley smiled to himself, though the smile was bitter and humourless. "Flash.." he drawled the word out, rolling his eyes a little. "Hero of Central City." his tone made it clear what he thought of that title, whilst the criminal was distracted, the blonde teller ran for it. Hartley let her go, he wasn't interested in her.

Barry squared his jaw as Hartley drawled, raising his upper lip in annoyance. He took a small glance to the blonde woman, heart tugging at the fear within her eyes. He let out a sigh of relief at Hartley's allowance of her leaving, although the disinterest in her from Hartley confused and unsettled him. 

Hartley primed the gloves, sighing to himself at the way the speedster watched his hostage with worry. He didn't know whether to be insulted at how little Barry seemed to think of him, like he'd waste lives pointlessly, or whether to laugh at how sentimental (and stupid) the Flash was. "I'd have thought you'd know better than to face off against me... The man who nearly defeated you. If it wasn't for your precious sugar daddy." he rolled his eyes again, before aiming his sonic gloves at Barry's head.

"Sugar daddy?" he said, a laugh lacing the tone. "Please, that's what you _wi_ \--" he stopped his snippy comment part way through, zipping out of the way, this time dodging blasts with ease.

"Oh, what do I wish? That Harrison Wells was six foot under? Trust me, he never treated me nicely enough that I could call him D- OW!" Barry rolled his eyes, slamming into Hartley with speed, easily knocking the other across the room. Hartley was caught off guard, it didn't hurt that much but he put his hands up with faked nervousness. "Stop..." he said "Okay. You win." Barry was prepared to fight more, bouncing on the heels of his feet, waiting for Hartley to push himself off the ground, for a cocky comment, anything. He faltered at Hartley's surrender. "What the fu..." he trailed off, looking around as though this was some sort of ploy. 

Hartley kept a steady gaze on the other man "I'll go quietly, take me in." he insisted, quickly slipping off his gloves and threw them away, just to prove his point. "Go on, isn't this a dream come true Flash?" he taunted with a smirk.

Barry frowned, taking a tactful step forward and speeding to the gloves, picking them up. He side-eyed Hartley, looking between him and the gloves. "For real?" he exclaimed, almost throwing his arms up in expatriation.

Hartley gave Barry a perfectly sweet and innocent smile (or at least, sweet and innocent for Hartley Rathaway) "For real. Go on..." his voice was patronising and mocking, holding out his arms so Barry could easily grab him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...That's... suspicious..." Caitlin commented, she glanced at Doctor Wells. "What do you think?"

Wells hummed at Caitlin's statement, nodding. "That does seem suspicious."

"What's he playing at? Cisco? You got any ideas?" Caitlin tried.

Cisco frowned, shaking his head. "No idea." He spoke around a lollipop. He paused, raking his mind for ideas. "It's probabl--" he cut himself off, Barry arriving with Hartley handcuffed. "You saw that too, right?" Cisco said, taking the lollipop from out his mouth.

"Saw what?" Caitlin asked Cisco, before looking up and sighing. "Hartley." 

"Hartley just... giving up." Cisco said simply. "I mean the guy never does." He looked up too, collectively with Wells and Caitlin.

Caitlin shrugged, "Maybe he's having an off day?" she suggested, though she didn't really believe it. 

"Catilin, I heard your fiancee is really hot- ow!" Hartley received a smack on the back of the head for that. "Quit being an asshole." Barry snarled.

Hartley shot Barry a glare at the smack and comment "Quit being a moron." he suggested snarkily.

"How did you know about that?" Caitlin eyed Hartley with suspicion the whole time he was in her line-of-sight. 

Hartley smiled eerily "You really should update your computer security.. Well, take me to my charming little cell." he sighed in resignation.

Cisco and Caitlin exchanged looks. "We really need Felicity to get a look at that." Cisco said. 

Wells in the meantime, was assessing Hartley. He didn't look too much like he was surrendering, more as though he was smug and was getting his own way. He narrowed his eyes as Barry nodded in afirmation. "Ugh. Come on then." Barry groaned, roughly pulling Hartley there. Hartley gave Wells a significant look as he was dragged away. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, home sweet home" Hartley stretched, looking around his familiar cell. He didn't waste any time getting down to business. "I want to speak to Harrison. Privately." he immediately demanded. Looking intently at Barry. 

Upstairs, Caitlin looked over at Harrison "...God, he's obsessed..." she muttered. "It's creepy, don't you think Doctor Wells?"

Wells shook his head to Caitlin's assessment. "Perhaps." he said truthfully. "But if he was willing to risk his life, there had to be importance." he said, wheeling away. 

Barry crossed his arms over his chest back in the pipeline. "So that's why you did this? So you can--" He cut himself off at the distinct sound of wheels whirring along the floor. 

"It's fine, Mr. Allen." Wells assured, sighing with his eyes closed. "Should he be any.... trouble," he shot a glare, and yet remained smiling. "I'll give you a shout." Barry nodded, reluctantly leaving. "So.." Wells began, raising a questioning brow.

Hartley watched Harrison as he approached _you liar... You liar..._ he thought vindictively as he eyed off the wheelchair. "I want this conversation completely private, turn off the cameras and sound." he immediately demanded.

Caitlin replied over the intercom before anyone else could. _"No way."_

Hartley smiled, shaking his head. "Fine... Remember that night? Christmas party, two years ago, you drove me home from S.T.A.R labs, didn't you Harrison?" he silently threatened to continue the story, to say Harrison Wells had taken advantage of Hartley being drunk would be an understatement.

Wells shook his head, unflinching of Hartley's threat. "If he wishes privacy, give it him." he said, eerily calm. 

Cisco and Barry gave a look to Caitlin. 

"Hm." Wells began, crossing his hands in his lap. "What do you wish to discuss in regards Christmas and your recklessness two years ago?"

Hartley waited until the camera and sound system was properly off before exploding "MY recklessness?! I got drunk at a Christmas party and asked my- well... Secret paramour to drive me home." he folded his arms. "I thought I could trust you... Even after that night, I kept telling myself that I was remembering it wrong, because I said 'yes' to you so many times, why would you do anything on the one night I said 'no'." he swallowed, "That's not what I wanted to talk about though." he muttered, glaring daggers at the older man. "I know your secret~" he smiled hollowly.

Wells listened to Hartley snap and shout, raising a brow even higher at the story. He'd admit he'd done the things he'd been accused of, but he also couldn't bring himself to care. Or, the part of him that was Eobard Thawne didn't care. He smirked with a taunt at Hartley's attempt to spook him. "And yes, Hartley? What exactly are you threatening me with here?" he said, an inkling of an idea etching into his tone. "And choose your words carefully."

Hartley laughed again, uncrossing his arms and walking closer to the glass, pressing his hands against the glass and looking down at Harrison. "It feels so nice to be able to look down at you Harrison." he murmured, before smirking. "Well, remember the night I... Did some exterior decorating on your house?" he joked a little about the night he shattered almost all the windows in Harrison's home. "I saw something fascinating... Harrison Wells, pariah, paraplegic, running at an impossible speed. I wonder if the police got suspicious about your lack of injuries?... Oh wait, I already know they did. Joe West and your pet Cisco visited Barry's old home, where his mother was murdered?.. I think... I did some digging, little Barry Allen kept going on about 'The red lightning' and 'the man in yellow'..." he paused for effect "I already saw you running with red lightning, I wonder how you'd look in yellow." he smiled triumphantly. "Checkmate, sweetheart."

Wells smiled, oddly proud. "Well, I'd only say check, /sweetheart./" he mocked, his face mocking and taunting. "Since you haven't quite yet took down the king." he stood, tsking. "If it's out in the open, I might as well not give myself a cramp." he raised a brow, now looking down at Hartley pointedly. "So what do you wish to do with this information, my dear Piper? Since you're stuck in a cell, far away from Barry or the others."

Hartley took an automatic step back when Harrison got out of the chair, his breath catching in his throat. He swallowed, trying to breathe easy. His smile became very weak as Harrison stood over him, despite the glass separating them.. Of course, he couldn't open the cell door without any questions being asked. For now, Hartley was safe. "I'm safe in a cell... And what I'm going to do with that information is blackmail." he paused. "Duh." he took a few breaths. "...I want to join your little team of do-gooders."

Well laughed, tipping his head back briefly. "Mmm." he patronized, faking a thoughtful look. "I doubt very much that the others won't be suspicious if I just turn around and say you're part of the team now." He noticed the little smirk, rolling his eyes.

Hartley laughed a tiny bit himself, tilting his head "I don't think they won't be suspicious when I tell them to look more closely at the S.T.A.R labs blueprints.. Espicially the ones of the pipeline..." he teased, smirking at the older man "I've done my homework.. You'll do as I say or I will bring your little empire down.." he threatened, not realising, unfortunately, just what he was dealing with. "Eobard Thawne..."

Wells noticed Hartley's thoughtlessness, scoffing. "I think you seem to forget just exactly who you're threatening." He said simply, opening the door of the cell. "Someone who will kill, torture, and mercilessly at that, to be sure the timeline remains on tract and I go home." He took a step forward. "And I know how to make your death seem like a suicide, my dear Hartley." He took yet another step closer, small and careful.

Wells smiled menacingly. "Surprising, Hartley. You wish to know the way you'll die?" he shook his head. "Well, if you insist." he said, stepping even closer and trapping Hartley between he and the wall. "First, I'd cut your throat, use this," he held his vibrating hand up. "To make it blunt and scratched at, since all you have are the stubs of your fingers." He paused, bring his hand down. "Now, that would be slow, so it would give me time to go upstairs, distract the others from the feed, until it was time for them to feed the prisoners. From there, I'mm sure you can piece it."

Hartley swallowed as he watched Eobard smile, he felt nothing but absolute horror as his grisly death was described to him. He stared at Eobard's vibrating hand. "O-Oh G-God..." he managed, backing away and hitting the wall. He had never realised just how insane the man was... "...I can p-piece it. You're a fucking psychopath." he felt something warm in between his legs. "...It won't stop m-me from telling them... Barry will find out eventually... m-might as well be sooner than later." he knew what was going to happen to him, but that didn't stop him from defying Harrison. "I may have broken the law but I am NOT evil. Not like you."

Wells laughed. "Stop complimenting me." he snapped, rolling his eyes. He looked down. "Well, what a coincidence. The man who acts like a toddler has the mannerisms of one too." he mocked, shaking his head again. "I'm sure being /dead/ will stop you, Hartley." he snarled, raising his vibrating hand. "Maybe I should do it now, shut that pretty little mouth up."

Hartley laughed from hysteria "Oh. You like being called evil? Could you be any more of a fucking cliche..." his voice was cracking from strain. I'm going to die... he looked down as Eobard did, he would've blushed but he really couldn't care less at that point. He looked back up to see the vibrating hand. "Oh? You're not going to use my 'pretty little mouth' for anything else?-" it struck him he shouldn't give the madman ideas.

Wells scoffed. He could tell Hartley's thoughts, rolling his eyes. "Why would I? You truly aren't worth it. I'm sure you're broken and wrecked enough." He pulled Hartley up by his hair. "And that's not only by me. Your parents, your jealously, your complete and utter lack of acceptance of being less than everyone." he slashed his hand on Hartley's neck, not hard, but enough to graze.

Hartley yelled out in pain as he was pulled up by the hair _Oh God.. Help me... Barry, Cisco.. Caitlin, anyone.. please_ he felt tears come to his eyes, before screaming as his throat was cut, only lightly though. "...F-fuck you..." he hissed. "I... I am better... than so many... l-least of all you." he brought his knee up, aiming for between Harrison's legs.

Wells shushed him. "Be quiet, my dear Piper." he mocked, bringing his hand down and cracking Hartley's knee instead of allowing the other to hurt him. "It'll be over soon." he cut then, grazing it round the edges like he said. He tossed Hartley on the ground after that, facing away from the camera, looking as though he was seated, just in case anyone should have looked to the feed.

Hartley, in his last moments, screamed in pain, grabbing his knee. He looked up at Harrison one last time, knowing what was coming. "...I always knew you'd kill me." he laughed hollowly, before the sound turned to a gurgle, blood spilling out over his clothes. His knees hit the floor, before his head cracked against the wall as he slumped against it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hartley, his red hair falling into his eyes, watched Rathaniel through increasingly blurry vision, he reached out to pet the rat. "...Good boy..." he smiled weakly, the empty pill bottle was being sniffed by another rat. "Always... there.. never left..." his eyes closed finally, both Hartley's suffering a painful death.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, he was just being... Challenging... as usual?" Caitlin watched the feed for a second before flipping over, Hartley seemed to be trying to sleep.

Wells nodded as he wheeled in, raising an arm at everyone's assessing looks. "Yes." he said simply, shaking his head. He'd washed his hands in the sink of the medical room, hiding any evidence. "He merely wished to discuss the Christmas night. As usual, he'd gotten a little.... heated." He wheeled between Cisco and Caitlin, Barry nodding at the information with a frown.

Caitlin frowned "I remember, he felt sorry for himself and got drunk. Was he embarrassed about it or..?" She asked casually, not really paying attention. 

Wells hummed.

"I would be too, to be honest, man." Cisco sighed. "He was pretty off it. Pretty hilarious." Barry frowned, completely out of the loop. The pair ended up talking.

"Peek-a-boo needs something," Caitlin said, unfazed that barely anyone listened. "Yes Shawna?" She asked over the headset, "Mm-hm, okay. Be down in a minute" She got up "I'll be right back" She left the room, Hartley's cell was locked away, unobserved. Wells stole a glance to the feed, to be sure Caitlin didn't see anything before the time was due. Hartley's cell was locked away, unobserved. No one to notice as the Piper's hand twitched slightly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Disowned, Rogues, Death of Barry Allen, Wally, Linda, his families death... James... James and his crazy idea... Bart Allen dead, handcuffs, shooting, James dead. James with his hand cut off... Apokalips... Queen music... Gotham... Rathaway Manor... Watching Inertia die.. Hiding. Abandoned. Alone. Too much... Ending it all.._ Hartley gasped in air, choking on it, spluttering as he collapsed sideways onto a cold floor. His life felt like it had flashed in front of his eyes. He grabbed his throat, not knowing why.. Nothing was wrong... But he felt so wet... Like something had been spilled on him. "...W-wha..." he coherently moaned. Everything felt wrong... Too bright... "Heaven?" he murmured. Confused. Pain shot through his head. "No. Hell."


	2. Chapter 2

S.T.A.R labs was pretty quiet, the silence and calm broken with Caitlin returning from attending to Shawna (the Meta had needed some... Feminine supplies, she really had to have a word with Doctor Wells about giving the inmates better living conditions) "Hey, everything still calm?" she asked, not really expecting anything to be amiss. She flicked through the CCTV cameras all the same, frowning at Hartley's. "...Something's wrong with Rathaway..." she said, narrowing her eyes. "Take a look guys."

At Caitlin's concerned tone, Barry sped over, frown etched deeply into his features. Cisco was a tad bit slower to check, very little care towards Hartley Rathaway in his being. Wells was the last, which would've been the case even if the others had walked normally(being in a wheel chair and all), an odd part concerned. It wasn't quite time yet, there was no way they would buy Hartley's 'suicide'. Nevertheless, he feigned concern, something that may have happened between a boss and employee, or from a man who showed he cared on multiple basis'. "What appears-" he began, before Barry piped up instead. "What's he _doing?_ " He exclaimed, hoping the others who had encountered Hartley before would know what he was doing.

Caitlin stared at the figure in surprise, Hartley was kneeling, his hands bracing him against the floor. He seemed to be shaking badly. "...Is he having a fit?!" she asked in worry, ready to run down to the cell ASAP. 

Wells shook his head. "Movements aren't erratic enough." he said simply, noticing how both Barry and Caitlin angled themselves more towards the doors.

Caitlin paused what she was about to continue with when Hartley managed to push himself into a more comfortable position, back against the wall, head tilted back and eyes closed. He was breathing heavily and still shaking. His neck was unblemished by any mark, but he kept touching it almost subconsciously. 

Of course, no one could blame Cisco for merely remaining to stare at the screen, only a small hint of concern on his features. "...Panic attack?" he offered, noting the heavy breathing, shaking hands and the clear panic within his face. Barry frowned, humming as though he were considering it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Can't breathe..._ Hartley thought to himself, panicked. He tried to console himself with one thought. _If this is Hell, I'll see James again... Wonder if he has any homophobic slurs left to throw at me._

Hartley chocked in another breath, fighting tears, it felt like his body was rebelling against him. He couldn't move properly, he couldn't breathe normally, and his vision was blurred. "...Help..." he finally begged. He stopped caring where he was, he just wanted this to stop. He had downed a whole bottle of pills to end the pain... Did fate itself hate him? He rubbed at his shoulder uncomfortably, frowning at how damp it felt. He moved his hand away to try and brace himself against the wall, even though he was sitting, he felt like he was falling. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry leant closer at the fact Hartley kept stroking his neck. "Something's wrong with his neck." He stated obviously. Cisco bit back a sarcastic 'no shit'.

Wells looked concerned, for a different reason than everyone else. He supposed it wouldn't falter his plans too much, since Caitlin was clearly too flustered and it may hinder her judgement. Cisco was evidently worried too, chewing his lips between his teeth. As much as he _hated_ Rathaway, to see the guy in such pain, _bleeding_ , it still tugged him. The guy may be a complete and utter dick head and a criminal, but... 

"Holy shi- He's bleeding..." Caitlin gasped, having seen that Hartley's hand against the wall had smeared blood over it. "Barry. Go down there now. Carry me!" She was in immediate medical professional mode.

Barry nodded at Caitlin, immediately scooping her up and speeding the pair of them to Rathaway's cell.

Hartley heard the unmistakable sound of a speedster. _Please not Barry Allen, please don't be Barry Allen. I'd rather have tea with Hunter Zolomen than have that self-righteous dick find out I commited suicide... Wait... Am I in some kind of prison hospital?_ He looked over to the source of the sound blearily. Red suit, with a brunette woman standing nearby him. ...Her hair was too light to be Linda. Not ginger enough to be Iris... "Who.." he gasped out weakly.

Caitlin frowned. "Breathe Hartley, breathe. What happened?" she asked, approaching the glass slowly. 

Hartley looked at the red figure. "Don't... Don't know.. Wally?" it struck him then... His voice sounded so... Off...

At the choked name being directed at him, Barry frowned. "...Wally?" he echoed, clear confusion in his tone and with the up turn of his lip. "Who's...?" He trailed off his own question, taking a glance to Caitlin, as though she would know what Hartley was doing. A part of him screamed that this was wrong, that this was a trap, but another, larger part was whispering that this was genuine. But of course, the screams are louder. "I'm... Barry." He introduced, careful and cautious to see any signs this was a ploy. "Allen. Barry Allen."

Hartley, if he hadn't felt like he was dying, would've groaned and thumped his head against the wall. Trying to get help from Barry Allen was like trying to get Batman to smile. Well... Allen helped his nephew he gu- wait... This guy didn't know who Wally was... "...What are you doing.. Allen?" he was still uncertain about who the man behind the mask really was. "I already... James... We didn't have- We didn't kill Bart. How little did you think of us?!" the statement would've been stronger if he had been calmer and breathing more normally.

Barry almost did a double take, face distorting into a confused anger. "What...?" he questioned, confusion more than anger within his tone. He could see Hartley's own confusion, causing more of his own to rise(along with more anger). "What the hell are you talking about?" His tone was oddly calm, although he could see Hartley's anger through the weakness of his face. "Who's Bart? I don't-- Us? Wh--" He was stuttering. No matter how quick his mind was, his mouth could never keep up with it, nor could it piece together what the _fuck_ Hartley was talking about.

Hartley was starting to come more and more to his senses, he felt weird, but the pain was subsiding, his breathing evening out. "Bart Allen. Your grandson. He died by accident..." the Piper shook his head, Caitlin was looking over him with a medical eye.

Barry would've spat water out of his mouth if he had been drinking. " _Grandson_?!" He near shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "Are you--" He cut himself off as Caitlin spoke. "Barry, we're going to need to clean him up. He's covered in blood- though I have no idea where it came from- and he.. uh.. had an accident." she whispered quietly. 

Hartley still heard her. "You don't know why I'm covered in blood? Great." he sighed. "Wait, accident? What- oh... Oh. I'm ah- I'm sorry." he mumbled, flushing as he looked down at himself.

Barry sped to the medical room, grabbing the supplies and then handing them to Caitlin. He sighed, taking off his mask fully before going to help Caitlin wipe him down. "...It's okay?" There was a pause in his acceptance of Hartley's apology. From what he heard, that _never_ happened.

Hartley blinked in confusion at Barry's shock, gears turning in his head. _We're not in Kansas anymore Toto,_ he thought glumly to himself, weirder things had happened, this was just his luck. Caitlin grabbed the supplies and paused before unlocking the door. "Cisco, do you hear me? Have you still got that device you hooked up to Hartley's hearing aids?" she called out. 

Cisco jumped up a little back in the labs, dozing off. "Yeah." He called out over the intercom. He could see that they were planning to go in, so he took it upon himself to go down there. After all, if they did need the device, it wouldn't work from up here. "Will you be okay, Doctor Wells?" Cisco hd to double check. At the other mans nod, he jogged down to the containment system. 

Hartley frowned "..Who's Cisco?" he asked.

"One--" Cisco was about to announce, faltering at Hartley's confused 'who's Cisco?'. Cisco squared his jaw and stood besides Barry. "Don't act like you don't know, Rathaway." He spat.

Hartley looked up at the new figure, squinting and trying to work out why his vision was so damn blurry "I don't know though, who are you? Where am I?" he asked, Caitlin was unlocking the door. Barry took a step in the unit with Caitlin, helping like he said he would. Cisco shook his head, already done with Hartley's bullshit. Before even starting to clean up Hartley, she checked him for head injuries. There was something... Odd... about his expression. Hartley had never looked like that before. "Hang on-" she picked up his glasses from the floor "I don't wear glasses... Please, tell me what's going on?"

Cisco rolled his eyes at Hartley, clear that what he was doing was an act. He plopped himself on the floor, waiting for anything to happen so he could use the device that was burning inside his pocket. 

".. Is... Is this some kind of alternate dimension? Timeline divergence? A really weird hell?" Hartley normally wouldn't almost beg like that, but he felt so sick and tired.

"You do realise we wouldn't _know_ if it was any of those things, right?" Cisco used the same condescending tone that Hartley so often used on him.

Hartley flinched a little when Caitlin touched him "Sorry- I didn't mean to..." he trailed off, frowning at the open hate and hostility he was getting from this new guy. Cisco. "I do realise... And I know that this is going to sound crazy but... I think I'm in the wrong world... I'm not the right Hartley Rathaway..." he tried to explain. They seemed to know who Hartley was, his name... But he wore glasses here.. What else changed... 

Cisco frowned, still unbelieving of Hartley's words. "This is some Twelve Monkeys level bullshit." He spoke up before Hartley could continue. At Barry's weird look, he shook his head, biting back a comment about how Barry _really_ had to start watching shit he recommends.

Hartley actually moved away a little bit from Cisco at just how much the guy seemed to hate him, he realised with a sinking heart that if he was so easily hated, he had probably done something to deserve it. This Cisco seemed like a normal guy. "I'm sorry... Whatever I did to you I'm sorry.." the Piper started. Cisco scoffed, disbelieving of the apology. "I'm 42 years old, I was disowned for being gay, I joined a criminal gang called 'The Rogues' when I was seventeen, I reformed when I was twenty-eight... I..." Hartley continued, trying to think of something else to say, fast enough that Cisco wouldn't think he was making it up. "...What do I look like?" it occurred to him he didn't know anymore. And that scared him. As he spoke, as the others believed the words, Cisco pulled his knees to himself. 

Barry sighed, at Hartley's attempt to apologise, sensing Cisco's glare. "Uh..." He began. If Hartley was telling the truth, which, with the expression that Hartley wore(one not easily faked), seemed like he was, the best thing right now would to make him feel as at home as possible. There was a flurry of wind, and Barry came back with a mirror in hand.

Caitlin handed Hartley the glasses so he could see his reflection. He took one look and gasped a little. "...How old am I? Sixteen?" he asked in shock, seeing a young face, messy brown hair and blue eyes looking back at him. 

Caitlin looked up at Barry, Hartley's shock seemed very genuine. "...I'm getting Doctor Wells..." she said, getting to her feet. "Try and get some more blood off him."

Barry nodded at Caitlin's announcement. "I think that's probably the best." He took the things from Caitlin, taking a careful hand to clean Hartley. Upstairs, Wells was already on his way out, intrigue feeling his being. How odd; the lengths the universe will go to to keep timelines in tact. "I heard you wanted me?" He said as Caitlin jogged in.

Caitlin nodded "Yes, look.. This is a crazy situation but I think Hartley at least... At least thinks he's telling the truth." she said, taking a seat at the computer bay. "I'll keep an eye on this, you'd be better talking to him than me... And... Do you have any idea where all that blood came from?" 

Wells remained quiet, shrugging at Caitlin's question. "I'm unsure. Perhaps the Hartley from that universe had a close encounter." He lied, wheeling completely out.

Caitlin watched Harrison leave, she called out "But why doesn't he look like the Hartl- Oh.. Okay." as she realised he was out of earshot.

**** 

Hartley let Young-Barry (as he was calling him in his head) try and clean him off "Cisco.. Mr. Cisco.. Whatever your name is... Tell me what I did. Please. I would rather know than have every possibility eat away at me. What am I like? My personality?"

Cisco tensed at Hartley's voice, frowning at the lack of use of Cisquito. He shook himself out of it. "I'm Cisco. Cisco Ramon." He supressed the urge to giggle at the Jame Bond unintentional reference. "What _haven't_ you done would be a better question." Cisco snapped, before closing his eyes and resting his chin on his knees. "You're a giant jerk. No, dick. Dick-Jerk." He facepalmed. "There was a better way to phrase that-- Just-- Yo-- You're an _asshole_." Anger etched into his tone and it took a lot of his will power to calm.

Hartley stared intensely at the young man, he was nervous as to what he might have done in this world... Ever since Even McCulluogh had hypnotised him into thinking he murdered his family, his morality had become a sticky topic with him. He paled when Cisco snapped at him, feeling guilty despite personally not having done anything. "What exactly did I do?" he asked, tensing up.

Cisco laughed bitterly, the topic still sensitive. "Made my life Hell for the better half of a few years." He sighed, watching as Barry took one last glance to Hartley before sitting besides him. There was more to be said, but no one else said anything, the sound of wheels bringing them from their thoughts. 

"So, Mr Rathaway." Wells began. "I'm Harrison Wells. I hear that this isn't exactly your universe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ tumblr. ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Hartley looked up at the newcomer, frowning but nodding all the same. "I'm Hartley Rathaway- er- you seem to know that already. Nice to meet you." he sighed, pausing. "Yes. I... Something happened in the world I am used to, and I woke up like this." he shrugged "...I can do that, thank you- um- Barry." he took the wipe from The Flash's hand, wiping down his shirt. Barry sped to besides Cisco, knowing Hartley would be okay after taking the wipe. "...How did you know me? What happened to- um- 'Other-me'? In my universe I... I think I died." Hartley explained.

Wells sighed, his mind working fast to think of a solution, of a believable lie for Hartley and the others to buy in to. "We're unsure what happened to this Hartley." That wasn't really a lie.

Hartley was rubbing some of the dying blood off his shirt, before cringing and trying to clean the worst of the mess of his trousers. "Do you know why I'm covered in blood? I haven't got any wounds... And the way I died in my world didn't involve blood." he thought back to the agonising pain he had felt in his throat when he first woke up here, but there were no wounds on his neck...

Wells felt the pang of hate bubble up in his stomach, tensing his jaw. "Perhaps our Hartley did something. We wouldn't know." He needed to stall, either get this over with fast and wipe the memory, or wait for everyone to leave and direct them away from that. He _couldn't_ have them knowing what really happened to Hartley.

Hartley shrugged, he looked back at the hand-mirror. "Maybe..." he muttered, though he shook his head. "But it doesn't add up, I'm uninjured, and if I coughed up this amount of blood..." he felt far too weak to try and work this out. "I know you probably don't trust me, but please tell me about yourselves, what's going on here?" he asked after a small amount of silence.

Cisco was visibly annoyed by this whole thing, whispering a small comment of 'this won't work out for him' to Barry. Barry nudged him lightly, letting Wells answer for them. Better that than Cisco. Hartley frowned again in Cisco's direction, he could understand why someone might dislike him, it seemed that this version of Hartley wasn't the nicest of people... If only he knew more about what he had done.

"I think it's up to the person who tells you abut themselves what you know. But I can tell you the events that led up to," Wells gestured to the pipeline turned prison confinement. "There was a particle accelerator explosion. Here at S.T.A.R. labs. Barry here was affected on a grand scale,"

Barry smiled. "S'how I'm The Flash." 

Wells hummed in agreement. "But he wasn't the only one affected. Of course, others were too. Not with super speed, with other things, like weather control, teleportation."

Hartley listened to Doctor Wells and Barry, nodding as he did so. "...That's different from where I come from. But- it's easy. Everything all tied up in a neat little bow. Power accelerator went off, everyone got powers." he nodded. "Did I get any powers?" he tried not to sound hopeful, he was way too old (mentally, at least) to want something like superpowers.

Wells shook his head. "Not that we are aware of. Hartley never said anything." 

Cisco laughed. "And boy, you would have." He spoke of Hartley in the present tense, still unbelieving. "Arrogant dick." he muttered under his breath, scuffing his shoes and looking to the floor. Wells sighed, shaking his head at Cisco's immaturity. 

Hartley heard the comment, he stared at the young man in shock. It was usually an insult he threw at other people, he had never heard it directed at himself before. "What did I do?" he asked again, looking over at the man in the wheelchair, Doctor Wells, for an answer. He felt weirdly.. Trusting.. when it came to him. Like thinking about a kindly relative you hardly see anymore.

Wells would tell Cisco to leave and cool off, but he also could suspect Cisco's protests. He smiled softly at Hartleys... Open expression towards him. "Hartley and Cisco... They had a rivalry." 

Cisco laughed bitterly. "That makes it sound like it was some Owen Claire bs." He didn't look up, already feeling the glare from Wells he recieved. 

Hartley tilted his head "Owen Claire? Who's that....?" he asked in confusion, he bit his lip slightly.

Wells sighed, ignoring Hartley's question, scoffing. "Hartley didn't make Cisco's work life.... pleasant, to say the least."

"We wouldn't we get along? God.. How much blood is on me..." Hartley tugged at the bloodstained jacket, still trying to wipe it off. 

Cisco deadpanned at Hartley's not unsurprising patronising comment. Or it seemed like so to Cisco. "We don't get along." He said simply, remaining present tense, sitting up fully. Wells and Barry both grimaced at the blood jacket. 

"I'm sorry. Trust me, I would never act like that as- myself. I don't think I'm very much like the Hartley you know." Hartley sighed. "What did I do exactly? Please just tell me, my mind is conjuring up the worst it can think of."

Cisco laughed, a habit he had with things that are just a little too far fetched or out of hand. "I've told you. Made. My. Life. Hell. Constantly making me feel like-- like shit. Little snippy comments, cocky dumbass attitude, like-- like-- like you're better than everyone!" Barry's hand on his shoulder brought Cisco from his anger, the arm bringing an odd calmness to him. "You're just a dick."

Hartley stared at Cisco with wide eyes, looking hurt. "...Why would I.." he started, before wisely shutting up. He let Cisco get the rant out of his system, feeling worse and worse as he listened. He frowned deeply, remembering something he heard once about alternate universes. They are just the same as ours, only something that happened one way in your universe, happened differently in theirs. Whatever this horrible person that bore his name was like, that personality was a part of him, one minuscule difference being all that separated them. "I'm sorry.." he said finally.

Cisco scoffed, shaking his head. "You know, I don't believe you." he said, biting back the rest of the comment visibly. He just-- just _couldn't_ believe that Hartley woke up one day and was nice. It-- It was some sci-fi level shit. And they're in the same area as a girl who can teleport.

Hartley nodded, not saying anything else. "If I was that bad... I understand." he mumbled, rubbing his head. Cisco glared one last time at Hartley before excusing himself. He wasn't going to stay and watch the others buy into this bullshit. Barry watched, a sad expression on his features. As much as he wanted to go too, to make sure Cisco was okay, he had to stay, just in case Hartley acted up.

There was an awkward silence for a little bit. "...Could I shower please? And get a clean change of clothes. I don't think wiping myself down will fix this. I hate wearing so much black too." he thought back to his black costume, James had jokingly called him 'turning emo' when he first took it in. He smiled to himself at the thought, not realising how odd it would look for him to smile at this point.

"You may." Wells said. "So long as you don't mind a monitor outside." Barry finished, making it obvious the threat that was there. He frowned at the smile on Hartley's face.

Hartley snapped himself out of his reminiscing. _James Jesse is dead, YOU are dead, you are in a completely different world and you need to stay sharp._ He scolded himself, his mind wandered to the invisible ink will James left behind, realising that he hadn't left a will or anything... God.. What was going to happen to his rats..? "That's fine. I've had worse invasions of privacy." he joked, getting to his feet. "I'm not going to complain about a hot blonde watching me shower anyway." he directed the comment at Barry, trying to diffuse the tension with a joke. 

Barry frowned, pulling a piece of his hair down to double check it was still brunette. He shrugged, taking Hartley's wrist to make sure the other went to the bathroom. 

Hartley noticed Barry checking his hair, he frowned "Oh... You're brunette now.. Sorry." he said, he let himself be dragged to his feet, not saying anything about the painfully tight hold. Wells followed after them. Cisco glared after Hartley, Barry shaking his head.

However, Hartley did complain about- "I.. I feel sick.." he murmured after a few steps. "Could you run me to the bathroom? I don't wanna..." he swallowed thickly. "Throw up on you."

"Oh, Uh, okay." Barry sighed, picking up Hartley ungracefully and taking them to the bathroom. "Volia." he said, leaning against the wall. "Showers are there," he gestured to the shower area. "Toilet..." he looked around, pointing at it with a smile.

Hartley was used to being carried by speedsters. (Though Wally usually had the foresight to give him a few seconds warning before he ran so he could brace himself) "Thank you Barry." he stumbled a little, bracing himself against a counter before pausing, holding up a finger and ungracefully throwing up in the toilet. "Ugh.. Sorry you had to see that" he muttered, flushing it and standing back up, feeling marginally better.

Barry shrugged. "Seen worse." he tried to comfort, shaking his head. 

Hartley started pulling off his jacket. "Turn around for a minute, no offence but I don't feel that comfortable undressing in front of a practical stranger." he started tugging off his shirt.

Barry was already turned at the standing up of Hartley. He nodded in agreement. "I get it."

Hartley finished getting his shirt off, he examined himself in the mirror. He was thin, but not to the level he had been in his own world. It was just a natural thin-ness, not a 'I've been handcuffed to an asshole (who used to be my best friend) and on the run for months and months, then I secluded myself in my dead parents house and hardly ate' thin-ness. Hmm.. His life kinda sucked when he thought it over like that. He pulled off his undershirt and started undoing his trousers. "I'm redheaded... In my own world. I'm a bit taller and thinner and I don't have any moles." he commented aloud, trying to convince this Flash even more that he was a different person. He slipped off his trousers and pants, self-conciously shutting the shower door quickly.

Barry hummed. "S'weird how different people can be." he shrugged, already convinced that Hartley wasn't the one from here. "I believe you, by the way." That was his nature. You know, believing the best in people. "I mean, Cisco doesn't, but I do."

Hartley started running the shower, he sighed at how nice it felt to wash himself off. There were little hotel style bottles of shampoo, conditioner and the like. "Thank you, Barry, I understand why Cisco doesn't... Believe me, whatever Other-me did to him, I feel terrible." he confessed, washing his hair out. "Oh, by the way. You can burn those clothes for all I care. Do you have anything clean lying around?" as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Barry? Doctor Wells said you took Hartley here, I've found some S.T.A.R labs clothes for him, can you hand me his clothes. I'll deal with them."

Barry smiled, taking the clothes off Caitlin, speeding into the bathroom with closed eyes. He took Hartley's clothes off the floor, replacing them with the clothes from Caitlin. He   
sped out. "They're on the floor." he informed, handing Caitlin the clothes.

Hartley called out a "Thanks" idly, too busy basking in the joy of being clean. It could've been depression, but he hadn't been bathing that much back at Rathaway manor... ew, his corpse was not going to be pleasant when the CCPD found it. He paused... CCPD or Leonard Snart actually bothers to check on him... 

_"Len... Please pick up. I was a Rogue for eleven years? Doesn't that count for anything?" he held the phone with shaky hands. "Wally refuses to talk to me, James is dead... Please. Just pick up the phone" it was a last act of desperation, calling Snart. But he was very desperate. His ex boss never called back, unsurprisingly._

"Hartley? Are you okay?" Caitlin called into the room. 

"Hm? Yeah, fine. Just a minute." Hartley turned off the shower "Barry, can you hand me my glasses?"

Barry took a confused glance to Caitlin, shrugging. He sped back into the bathroom, sighing softly as his picked up Hartley's glasses. He wiped them faintly before handing them into Hartley's open palm.

Hartley had wrapped a towel around his waist, he slipped on the glasses, smiling in thanks before rubbing a smaller towel against his hair. He picked up the clothes, motioning for Barry to turn around again before getting dressed, it was a sweater and sweatpants with the S.T.A.R labs logo on them. He felt much more comfortable. "We're not going to lock you back up, it'd hardly be fair. Barry, lead him to the main lab. Wells wants to talk to him one-on-one. I'm gonna talk to Cisco."

Barry turned, of course. He sighed, tapping his feet and leaving with Hartley, pulling him by the wrist again. Barry sighed, watching Caitlin go to Cisco. "Uh, Wells, I know you... You wanna talk to him but, it's kinda late. He can't stay in the labs." Barry said, with a scuff of his shoes and a let go of Hartley's wrists. 

Wells nodded. "I'm aware. If he won't mind... He can come to mine." He smiled near sweetly at Hartley, although there were tones underneath.

Wells put up his hand. "No, no, I _insist._ " He said, the smile forced to be warmer. It gave him chance to .... discuss with Hartley then. In complete and utter alone.

Hartley smiled back "Okay then. Thank you very much Doctor Wells." he said happily, it was nice to finally have someone treat him.. Well.. nicely. He said his good-byes to the rest of the S.T.A.R labs crew before following Harrison Wells out the front door, he didn't know much about this world, but he felt like the could trust this man completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha, unfortunately this will be the last update for a week or so since im on holiday. 
> 
> [ tumblr. ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Feedback would be fantastic btw.
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr. ](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
